Will You Marry Me? OUCH!
by AK Carmel
Summary: It's been six years since the fall of Voldemort, but Harry's under pressure as he tries to find the perfect moment to ask Ginny to marry him. Full of laughs and ties up some loose ends with some new characters!
1. Chapter 1

6 years later!

The ministry was flooded with witches and wizards both young and old each seemed determined reach their destination using as little time necessary and thus every so often when walking in a crowded corridor it sounded most unlike a walkway but rather as though one were strolling through a popcorn-making machine.

'Pop!' three witches beside Harry disaparated into thin air. After a long work day Harry had no intention of disapparating home. Although it was years since his first apparition along side Dumbledore the sensation was still unpleasant as ever. Instead, he made his way the to a fireplace that was burning emerald green flames, he stepped into the fire and said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and the scene of oncoming witches and wizards had vanished.

Number 12, like the Ministry of Magic had much changed. It was no longer the gloomy house the Black, though Mrs. Black's portrait could not be removed, Hermione had cleverly put a silencing charm over the portrait, so that her shrilled voice no longer echoed through the room. In the occasion of guests, Harry would toss his invisibility cloak over the portrait further concealing it. The house itself suffered a renovation at the hands Hermione and Mrs.Weasley, who had insisted on painting each and every room in the house a bright yellow, or else vivacious green giving each room a certain ambiance. Ginny had decorated Harry's bedroom.

_Ginny, _Harry thought as he hung up his cloak next to the umbrella rack Tonks had constantly knocked over years ago. Ever since his 6th year at Hogwarts Ginny, her presence, even the thought of her had brought comfort to him, and yet now as he thought of her, at the end of her memory brought a twinge of unease, of guilt.

He walked absent-mindedly up the stairs, he loved her, there was no question there but as he opened the door to his bedroom, his thoughts became more pressing. He looked walls painted rose red and he knew she knew him. He glance and the immense windows that lined the room the gold curtains, beneath it looking outward of the centre window was an oak desk, around the window as though an enormous frame were pictures; Ginny and Harry hugging, Hermione and Ron laughing, the DA, the Weasleys waving like mad, Remus Lupin smiling and Tonks in a wedding dress, James, Lilly and Sirius looking serene. She had done all this without his knowledge for his 20th birthday, three years ago. She knew exactly what he would want in this room, she had turned it into a sanctuary and refuge for him. And yet he had not known how to approach her, on something so simple.

_It's not simple, _He thought sternly.

_It's just a question_

_Besides she loves you…doesn't she?_

_Yes, she does, _

Then…she would be waiting, waiting for him to ask her to marry him. But he wanted to do it right, make it perfect. It was the conclusion he had reached for weeks…. It had to be perfect. But the question was how to 

make it perfect, and it was here that he was very much at a loss. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice that echoed through the house.

"Harry! Get the door!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked stupidly and then remembered the door bell that Hermione had added was recorded with voices, sometimes he would hear Ginny or Hermione and once he thought he heard Luna shouting "Harry I think someone's at the door…. but it could be a Goggle eyed Grinypuse…you never know."

Harry ran down the stairs, to open the door, the enchantment that had been placed at the door had seemed to evaporate it seemed because the one it was cast against had died. Harry opened the door and smiled. An old woman with perfect teeth, heavily lidded eyes and dark hair was smiling at him, at her side a young boy around the age of six. The boy seemed to have out of place black hair and a mix of aqua blue lingering on the lines of green eyes.

"Harry!" The boy shouted, and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry helped Andromeda Tonks inside, Teddy Lupin in one arm. Andromeda hugged Harry, he ushered her inside. Though she looked like her sister, Belatrix, Andromeda's character set her square apart.

"How've you been?" He asked as he took her cloak and hung it on the rack along side his own.

"Oh, well, quite a mess, Teddy's had me running around; his magic is showing quite a bit! Just the other day he lit the neighbor's trash on fire. Smell was horrible! You'd think they were throwing away a good bit of dirty laundry!" She chuckled, Harry laughed with her.

"Is that what you've been up to?" Harry asked the boy. The boy crossed his arms and turned toward his grandmother.

"Grandma! Tell him!" He looked from Andromeda to Harry expectantly.

"Oh, yes, well, he's so much like Nyphadora! Metamorphous, you know? Well he turned his nose into that of a wolf snout! Almost came naturally."

Teddy smiled proudly and said, "Just like my dad!" Andromeda noticed Harry's apprehensive look and added,

"Don't worry its natural for Metamorphous. Very natural! Oh, he spent a decade this morning trying to look like you!" She said, as an explanation for Teddy's off colored black hair that had suddenly turned pink.

"Grandma!" He shouted indignantly. Harry looked down at him, amused.

"Doesn't look like me!" Harry said smiling "Much cooler!" Teddy smiled his hair returned to a shady brown. Andromeda stood up,

"Well, I've got to get going! Haven't been able to properly read a copy of witch weekly with Teddy running around lighting things on fire!" Harry stood too.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a cup of tea?" He asked politely.

"Oh, no, Harry dear, I've really got to go and meet Molly about how she prunes those roses of hers'!" she turned to the boy. "Teddy, you'll be all right? You've got your pajamas and binky in the bag."

Teddy and his hair turned a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud, but nodded to his grandmother as she left through the threshold. Then, Harry and Teddy raced up the stairs, Harry allowing Teddy a few stairs ahead of himself. Harry and Ron's old room had been redesigned just for Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin.

"Are we going to do something fun today?" Teddy asked bouncing up and down on the bed. Harry was empting the contents in Teddy's bag into the dresser, clothes, toothbrush, towel, pajamas and what looked so worn it could have been mistaken for Creature's old tea cozy, but was the bunny rabbit known as Binky. Harry turned to face him.

"Well, Ted, we _always _do something fun, why don't we do something boring for a change?" When Teddy looked nonplused, Harry laughed and said "Definitely! Do you know the HolyHead Harpies?" He asked.

"Qudditich? That's the team Ginny's on!" Teddy said, his excitement building. "Are we gonna - are we gonna go to a real qudditch game?" Harry nodded impressively. Teddy now sat on the bed, his eyes wide in awe. Harry felt quite please with himself as he watched Teddy.

"How're we gonna get there? We're not gonna apparate are we?" Teddy asked animatedly, making gestures with his hands of some sort of whirling vertex.

"Ted, we're going to a Qudditich match, why would we apparate when we can fly?" This was the icing on the cake. Teddy jumped punching his fist into air.

"You're the coolest godfather in the whole wide world.

" It was Harry felt the best compliment he'd ever received, better then getting an Outstanding in any test he'd ever taken. However, at that moment, Teddy turned his head, as though sudden inspiration had just settled upon him.

"If you're my godfather, does that mean Ginny's my godmother?" He asked.

"Erm…not …well, not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Teddy had packed a bag and Harry pulled out his Firebolt, which still happened to be the fastest racing broom.

"Teddy, what ever you do, don't take your hands off, alright? I don't want to be scraping you off the paventment and trying to explain that to Andromeda." Harry said to Teddy who had just bet that he could fall faster than the achievements of any bulger.

They set off; Harry flew hire into the clouds. Teddy was laughing out of pure joy. After a while Harry looked below, he could make out the Qudditch Pitch. He began a low dive, straight into the pitch. He 

recognized the HolyHead Harpies in their uniforms, running practice drills, and their between the small blonde seeker and black haired beater, was a blur of red hair, zooming faster toward the opposing goal. Harry watched, momentarily mesmerized by her balance and energy. When he felt a small hands tug his arm.

"Let's go!" Teddy said. Harry tore his gaze from Ginny, to Teddy.

"Didn't I tell you not to take your hands off the broom?" He asked and Teddy looked annoyed. Harry swooped lower to where the practices were taking place, despite the shouts from Teddy who seemed quite convinced that they should get off the pitch and find their seats before all the good ones were taken.

"Shhh! Don't worry we'll get seats" He swerved the broom so that it was right behind Ginny. Her instinct was too good however, the moment he pulled in behind her; she wheeled around making her hair spin. Her soft brown eyes widen with surprise. Harry could not suppress the feeling of contentment at the sight of her, making him feel much lighter on his broom. Did she always look prettier when flying?

"Harry! Teddy! Are you guys here for the game?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, just thought me and Ted would drop by since you've been so busy lately"

He added that last bit, because it was true, ever since Ginny had started as chaser on the celebrated HolyHead Harpies, there had been a lot less Harry and Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow. She had leaned in, to hug Teddy, she lifted her face to meet Harry's, but she didn't kiss him, instead, she whispered in his ear.

"Tonight, I've got practice after the game but I'm free afterward, tonight, I'm all yours"

Harry leaned to whisper in her ear now.

"After a quidditch practice? You mean, you'll be all hot, sweaty, and windswept?"

It was the way he said this, as a compliment that made Ginny throw her head back and laugh as she said,

"Just the way you like me." She said and winked, then kissed him.

A sudden "oooo" emerged from the crowd, Harry looked up to see himself on a big screen suspended in air, his broom and Ginny's crossing and Teddy sticking out his tongue and mock retching as though he was being subjected to torture. Ginny sped away mouthing _tonight. _Harry looked down at Teddy.

"You, stop that!" He said as Teddy continued mock retching fueled by the crowds' cheers.

They watched the game, Harry felt that some people spent more time gawking at him then actually watching the game, including a group of girls who had used their wands to redesign their shirts to read "MRS.POTTER" and then flashed a picture of Harry kissing Ginny however her features had been transfigured to somewhat represent the girls themselves.

As Harry cheered for Ginny he watched her wistfully. What would he give to play a real game of Qudditch again? The game ended leaving a battered Tutshill Tornados, and giving the Harpies a lead number one for 

the World Cup. Harry flew back home with Teddy on his broom. When they finally reached home, after dinner, Harry attempted to persuade Teddy to go to bed without much luck.

"Did you see Angelina? Did you see her dive?" Teddy said excitedly and Harry could not calm him.

"Yeah, she was great. She used to be our Quidditch captain, in my 5th year at Hogwarts. But you really need to go to-"

"You _knew_ her? You _actually knew_ Angelina Johnson?" said Teddy with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, yes, but really Teddy you need to get to sleep!" Harry said he was getting quite fed up as he pushed Teddy back into bed.

"But I'm _not_ tired!" Teddy wined.

"Then get tired!" Harry said frustrated.

"I could stay up with you and Ginny!" He put in quickly.

"No, you can't"

"But Ginny'll get bored to tears without me! "

"POP!"

"Hey, Teddy!"

Harry looked up Ginny had arrived; she clearly apparated into the house. She was wearing worn out jeans and a shirt with the words "MRS.POTTER" flashing at him. Harry looked at it questioningly, Teddy was giggling.

"One of the girls lent it to me" she said cheerfully. "It's good isn't it?" Then after glancing at a mischievous Teddy and exasperated Harry she asked "What's going on here?"

After they had successfully gotten Teddy to fall asleep by telling him stories about werewolves, with which he had a growing fascination. Ginny got up and stretched. Harry followed in suit,

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm starving"

Ginny said and she followed him into the kitchen. As Food was an exception to Gwemp's Law, Harry and Ginny made quite a parade of making pasta.

"You know, I could always call Creature" Harry offered as Ginny pulled tomatoes out of the cupboard.

"Nah, this is more fun." She said playfully tossing him a tomato. Ginny used her wand to flick on the radio,

"And now we go to a break, with our lovely Weird Sisters who are performing live!"

As the song began Ginny danced as she tossed the tomatoes in the air attempting to chop them right over the cauldron upon of heavily lit stove. Harry bewitched onions to cut themselves, the spelled out 'Harry loves Ginny' as they were suspended in the air above the cauldron. Ginny's tomatoes circled Harry's onions in a heart shape as Harry began to dance with Ginny, spinning her in circles, the air in the kitchen became warm with delicious smells unrepressed. As Harry spun Ginny again and then inward she fell laughing into his arms. Her arms around his neck, one of his hands was at her waist the other running through her hair that was scented of Cherry blossoms, and felt softer then clouds made him want bury his face in its depths. Her eyes held a fierce gaze rounded with her long eyelashes, but there was softness there too, like the eyes of a doe….

"I love you, Harry Potter" she said in a charming, self-assured voice.

They kissed. It was Harry felt forever when Ginny pulled back from him, her eyes surveying him. He wanted it to be forever, everyday, every moment with her. There was a sudden jolt in his stomach; this was it, the perfect moment...

"Ginny, I love – "Harry began, but Ginny had pulled away from him. There was a horrified look on her face; she swiftly pulled out her wand directing it toward him and Harry felt a scorching pain across his right arm. He pulled out his own wand with his left hand.

"Aguamente!" Ginny shouted, and a burst of water jet out of the end of her wand on to his arm. "Harry! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" The rush of cold water from Ginny's wand could not come sooner. With another wave of her wand she extinguished the fire under the cauldron. As the fire smothered Ginny ran to him and pulled of his shirt, there was a hot red scorched line from his shoulder to his elbow that had begun to swell. She led him toward the window seat in the kitchen and sat on his lap inspecting his arm. Harry's left arm around her waist.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" She said still inspecting his arm, shaking her head.

"No, don't say that." He said angrily he was more upset that he had missed his moment that he had be waiting for than the searing pain across his arm but then, with a look at Ginny's face filled with fault, he added "Is it your fault you're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you?"

She had begun to tap his arm with her wand muttering incantations under her breath and bandaging it. She raised both of her eyebrows, and laughed,

"I don't suppose so, but maybe it's my fault I've turned 'The Chosen One' to 'My Chosen One'".

She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He pulled her in closer, however there was another jolt in the pit of stomach, he knew what it meant, he quickly played the words in his mind _and you're my chosen one, I love you so much Ginny, Will you marry me? _But before he could even utter his declaration of love to her, he heard a sniff. It didn't come from Ginny, it came from the doorway. Teddy Lupin stood at the door way a terrible worn out stuffed bunny dangled out of one hand; tears were streaking down his face.

"Teddy! What happened?" Ginny inquired, making to move toward the boy, Harry reluctantly let her go feeling utterly annoyed as her red hair swung away from him.

"Ted? What's the matter?" Harry asked as Ginny, who put an arm around the whimpering boy lead him over to the window seat where Harry sat.

"Ni-nightmare, wer-wer-werewolves" He sobbed. Ginny pulled him into her arms. She hushed him by singing a sweet song, in what Harry later found out was an old Mermish lullaby. Harry and Ginny and Teddy were asleep in Teddy's bedroom as he refused to be left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry woke up the next morning he found the room empty, for a second he'd forgotten what events took place last night, then as he pulled himself up and felt a stabbing pain run down his shoulder and saw it bandaged up. Where were Teddy and Ginny? A scent of pancakes and eggs carried into the room and he heard a faint chorus of "Weasley is Our King". Harry pulled on a shirt and ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Ginny flipping pancakes, as Teddy dropped chocolate chips into the batter the two of the were singing quite loudly "WEASELY IS OUR KING!" Ginny had changed out of her jeans into a pair of Harry's sweats.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. Ginny rushed to him, she had dropped the spatula and waved her wand so that the pancakes began to flip themselves.

"How're you feeling?" She asked and Teddy added,

"Its noon, we woke up hours ago! And we're having a party at Mrs.Weasley's house tomorrow! And, and, look!"

He picked up the Daily Prophet and showed the front cover to Harry. There was a picture of Harry, Ron and Kingsley shaking hands. The headline read "Potter, Weasley Promo". Harry looked up, Ginny was smiling too.

"You've been promoted! You and Ron I'm guessing. The letter came this morning, well two actually, one from Mum saying how proud she was, and invited us on Sunday. I guess she knew I was staying at your place and the other one from Kingsley."

She handed him an unopened letter embossed in gold letters

_TO: Mr. Potter __  
__Of Number 12 Grimmauld Place __  
__It read… __  
__After viewing your years of dedication against the Dark Forces the council and committee of the Ministry of Magic would hereby like to congratulate you, by a promotion of rank to the Head of Auror Department in hopes that you may further revolutionize the Wizarding World. Your inaugurations for this position will be held on the 31st of July, please have prepared your fifteen minute 8792 word acceptance speech. __  
__Sincerely, __  
__Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic_

"A speech?" Harry asked incredulously looking up from the letter. Ginny nodded.  
"It'll be fine, here, why don't you help yourself to some breakfast. I've got a practice today in like half an hour, I'll get back around six, and then we can all go somewhere. While I'm gone, Teddy, don't bother your godfather, he's got a, what was it?" She took the letter out of his hands "8792 word speech to write." She made for the stairs, but Harry caught her and glared at her.

"You get to go and play Qudditch, while I'm stuck here having to write a speech! What justice is that? And what are you laughing at?" He grumbled folding his arms. She hadn't really laughed the laughter was in her eyes, he could read her so easily.  
"I'm just thinking about how Ron's coping with all this, he was promoted too you know."

At this Harry laughed too.

The next hour he found himself in his bedroom sitting at his desk gazing at the picture of his parents, James and Lilly Potter and his godfather Sirius, while the dust bin in the corner was chocking and sputtering, it was overflowing with crumpled up pieces of parchment filled with ideas that were either to emotional or else as dull as a rock. Teddy entered the room.

"Are you writing your speech? Cause Ginny said we can go somewhere when you're done and she gets back and I'm bored, you're boring without her."

"Bugger off Ted, just for a while more alright?" Harry said without really listening to him. But Teddy made his way to Harry's desk and looked down at only words written on the paper.

_Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!_

Teddy looked up at Harry; "Those must be really important words!" He said, "Now you only need a million more!"

Later that evening when Ginny had returned and they all decided that Harry had, what was a common disease in the muggle world, writer's block, and that taking a break would allow him to rekindle fall away thoughts.

"I know where we can go!" Ginny said excitedly "Mafalda Tittertop's Games of Magic! It's this really nice place, its got loads of magical creatures and excellent sight seeing. Mum took us there for birthdays, I remember one year Fred…"

She stopped short at this sentence, Harry understood why, Fred Weasley was one of Ginny's favorite brothers. He had died helping Harry defeat Voldemort and left his mother, family and twin bereaved. He knew however that his memory had always brought laughter to each of their faces and that there was no other way Fred Weasley would rather be remember except as an exceptional prankster who brought smiles in times of darkness, who was unafraid and courageous.

It seemed to be decided that, that was where they were going and Teddy grabbed his back pack and he and Ginny waited for Harry who had bound up the stairs last minute. He wheeled into his bedroom and opened a small drawer in this desk; it contained a small velvet red box. It seemed that the good amount of gold his parents had left him in Gringotts was not the only thing. On his eighteenth birthday Bill had invited Harry to Gringotts something was there waiting for him to claim it, a small red velvet box.  
"Why won't it open?" Harry asked Bill attempting to pry open the box with his fingers. Bill looked at for a moment and replied,

"It has to be presented to someone, or I suppose it'll always remain shut."  
"Like a wedding ring?" Harry had asked him in disbelief, Bill nodded and winked.  
Inside the box was a ring, the ring that James had given to Lilly. Harry took it and slipped it into his pocket, he was going to do it tonight, and that was final.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mafalda Tittertop's_ was amazing, there was so much Harry thought he knew about wizard kind and yet it was like experiencing a new world of magical creatures some of the most rare, however, Harry had already seen, thanks to the Hogwarts Game Keeper, Hagrid.  
The park was unlike the muggle zoo in many ways. The creatures weren't in cages but there where enchantments casted to keep them in their location. Yet other creatures less harmless were crawling around free of barriers. There were trees that grew high and tropical colored birds flying through them. There were waterfalls, magnificent waterfalls from which purple and blue crystal colored water flowed. Harry and Ginny were seated on the rocks while Teddy looked into the water at the strange impish creatures below.

"Oooo! Look!" Teddy pointed as something from below had broken free and jumped at the sight of Teddy and created ripples in the calm and majestic waters. Ginny had pulled off her shoes and dropped her feet into the water. She looked stunning every time the wind picked up her hair blowing it about. Harry put his hand into his pocket feeling the velvet of the box, and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?"

Harry reached for her hand without hesitation. It was soft and warm against his, giving him feeling of security.

"I love you" He said. It was simple, very simple. She looked at him, her face brighten she looked as though she were about to say something and Harry stopped her, he had to go on, without interruptions. The sun had begun to set, the sky was highlighted bright orange and violet the water sparkled.

"And I want to be with you for-"

"Where's Teddy?" Ginny asked at once before could finish his sentence. Harry dropped her hand and looked around.

"He's somewhere, but listen-"he began again

"No, Harry" Ginny said critically "Where's Teddy? Oh! I told that boy to stay put and what does he go and do?"

_CRASH!_

Both Harry and Ginny stood up and started at the source of the noise wands out, calling for Teddy. They ran through the forest, and Harry followed the trashing noises to a clearing a black swamp, there was step stones and on the middle stood Teddy looking transfixed into the water.

"Teddy, You prat! Get back here!" Harry shouted, but the boy's attention seemed beyond words as though something held him frozen, and he did not dare move. Harry thought thickly of using the summoning charm, but then remembered it did not work on people.

"He's scared, Harry" Ginny said as she watched Teddy. "Something's in the water, when we came here years ago mum would get livid if we ran off alone! That's what happened, Fred told Ron that dad went the other direction, we found Ron, stuck in enormous spider web."

Harry barely heard her, his heart was racing he was both angry and scared.

"Fine, I'll get him" Harry hopped on the stones barely breaking the surface of the water to where Teddy stood in the centre,

"Come on Ted, It's alright" Harry coaxed, extending his arms; Teddy was shaking while Harry lifted him up into his arms to carry him back to the shoreline. Harry didn't look into the water; instead he carried Teddy, back to where Ginny stood. With much vexation Harry turned to Ginny who was hugging Teddy and scolding him all the same.

"Okay, Gin? You know what I was saying? About loving you?" Harry interjected, pulling Teddy out of her arms feeling for the most part irritated then relieved.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, and her scream was full of fear and disgust, her eyes staring down at his leg where, Harry thought he was getting a muscle cramp, but looked to see a long black snake coiling around his left leg.

"Damn!" He cursed and looked at Ginny who had her wand pointed at it, he was about to put his hands on her shoulder, and he thought he might as well ask her to marry him, before being torn alive by the creature that had now begun to hiss.

"Harry! Tell it to get off you in parsletongue!" Ginny said trying to keep her voice level.  
"I can't speak parsletongue anymore Ginny, but thanks for the idea. AH! OUCH!"

At that moment the snake had lunged and struck Harry, its fangs caught in his thigh as though it were a tasty treat. Harry whose wand had hung useless in his right hand, now grabbed the snake pulling its head out of his skin feeling its fangs tearing across his flesh and his eyes water as he shouted,

_"Stupify!"_

The snake flew off him and belted straight into the murky black water. Harry sank on the sandy flood his shoulders hunched trying to overcome the pain; he got up Ginny's arms steadying him. He was shaking. Ginny was looking down at his leg.

"Harry, take off your pants" she commanded.

"What?" Harry asked, he hardly heard her, he was feeling woozy and the images in front of his glasses came in and out of view.

"There's poison from the snake, and it's all over your pants, oh Merlin, your bleeding!" He could barely see her, so instead his hands fumbled in his pockets and he took out the velvet red box, grabbed Ginny's hand and said.

"Ginny, Gi-Ginny?" Will you- will you…." he began as blinding pain stopped him and everything went blank.

****

**Oh no! ;) what did you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up to find himself in a soft hospital gown. He opened his eyes, he was in a bed someone had removed his glasses. It was warm, he could stay here awhile. But he heard voices, his hands scrabbled around the bed where he felt his way to his glasses and put them on and he sat up with difficulty. A worried looking Ginny came into his view, she gingerly kissed his forehead…. upon his scar and then and coughing sound from behind made Ginny step aside, and other grinning red head came into view.

Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother and Harry's best friend.

"So," Ron said clapping Harry's hand in his own, "You're a genius, I can't believe _I_ didn't think to get myself _killed_ instead of having to write that idiot speech, definitely brilliant."

As he said this he punched Harry in the arm. Harry began to grin; he hadn't seen Ron in while either, Ron had been busy with the ministry and helping George around the joke shop and of course Hermione

"You wouldn't believe Hermione!" Ron began, "_Oh, Ron don't over exaggerate! 8792 words, well in fifteen minutes, potential problematic, Ron, you should be honored! I know I would be_. I did tell her, I would give her the honor of writing it, though she didn't seem to keen on that."

At that instant Harry heard another familiar and well welcomed voice.

"Is he awake?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked and then all he could see was a bush of hair.

"Oh, Harry! We were so worried! The Ophiophagus Hannah is very dangerous! It's often referred to as The King Cobra, the world's poisonous snake, completely capable of killing a person with one bite!" She said as she pulled away from him. He had so much to catch up with them, Harry thought as Ginny and Teddy had left to the lobby.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"St.Mungo's of course." Ron replied, "Ginny sent us a patronous saying you were hurt." He said answering another one of Harry's questions.

"Mum's all upset too, she thinks it was some plot or something, because we got promoted, she didn't want me leaving the house!"

"Well, you heard the healers, Ron, it wasn't an ordinary snake, and how could a snake at Mafalda's possibly go loose? I mean, they've got loads of protection charms against the dangerous magical creatures there. Maybe someone was behind them!" Hermione interjected.

"Not you too," Ron groaned.

But Hermione looked beside herself, "Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean there aren't other horrible wizards out there! All I'm saying is if Ginny hadn't found us, Harry could've been- been…." But she didn't finish her sentence, instead let out a sniff. Ron put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry, Hermione, the git's still alive and he's sitting right in front of you."  
Hermione laughed though her voice was rather high and Harry thought it best to change the subject.

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione flushed, "Well, you know the rights of magical creatures; I mean I'm not pushing for house elves salaries anymore but rather necessities, they're keener to accept. It was all Ron's idea though" she beamed up at him.

Ron looked at her and said, "Well, you know I think you're a great inspiration for further revolutionizing the Wizarding World"

For some reason Harry felt this sounded somewhat familiar.

"Anyway mate, you know Mum's throwing a party tomorrow but she wants you home tonight mind you, thinks you're safer with us." Ron got up and stretched. "I suppose I could use a butter beer before we leave" he added and made for the lobby.

Harry was alone with Hermione, and felt relived that this had happened sooner, he wasn't sure how he would get her on her own at the crowded Burrow.

"Uh, Hermione, I wanted a word with you." Harry was about to explain but Hermione it seemed needed no further explanation.

"Did you ask her?" she said suddenly. Harry had never fully appreciated Hermione's ability to understand him.

"I tried" Harry began and told Hermione about every single time he approached Ginny and how it ended up causing him physical harm.

"Well, Harry, has it ever occurred to you how Ginny would want you to purpose?" She asked tentatively. Harry stared at her.

"Well, no, Hermione, it honestly hasn't." He said scathingly. "What do you think? That's the only thing I've been thinking about."

"Well, Harry, if you love her, I'm sure you'll know what to do" She said as though that solved that matter.

"I thought so too," he said rather fiercely "but that didn't work out did it? Why do you think I'm asking you Hermione? You're a girl, how would you want Ron to ask you?"

Hermione went pink. Harry suddenly wished he hadn't said it, though he and Ron had spoken openly about the subject, it seemed wrong to bring it up now and any hope of trying to seek out Ginny's secret wishes seemed to vanish.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione said gaining composure "Ginny wouldn't want you to ask her alone in the dark! She's always been close to her family! Now, we really need to get going, I'll get Ron up here to help you."

And with that she hastily disappeared out of the room leaving him feeling more baffled then before. Hermione and Ginny apparated to the Burrow to notify Mrs.Weasley of Harry's arrival and that he was in fact doing just fine. Harry, gripping Ron's shoulder for support, and Ron who was balancing Harry and a snoring Teddy made their way to the fire place to use the Floo network. In minutes the hospital spun out of view and the Burrow came in sight. Mrs. Weasley was standing there expectantly she was in a sunny apron, and ran to Harry and Ron the minute they set foot out of the fire place. Teddy's unexpected presence seemed to take Mrs.Weasley by surprise; she took him happily from Ron.

"Teddy Lupin! Awh!" She tittered "Has he had dinner before he fell asleep? I would hate to think that he would be sleeping on an empty stomach! But, of course you lot have been in the hospital all night."

"Don't worry, Mum" Ginny conceded.

Then Mrs.Weasley turned on Ginny,

"What were you doing at Mafalda's? Cobras! Honestly, I would think, that you Ginny at least would know how dangerous it was, ever since what happened to Ron! Cobras! And I was under the impression that you lot would now be able to take care of yourselves!"

"I'm fine, Mrs.Weasley, honestly." Harry said quickly, this certainly wasn't Ginny's fault and he didn't want to see Mrs.Weasley faming it as such. Mrs.Weasley turned to Harry, her expression softened some what.

"I know you haven't had something to eat, so get yourself into the kitchen, I've warmed some dinner for you, Harry dear, unless, you want to go straight to bed, which I completely understand. Arthur had a mess with snakes years ago; I know exactly what we're dealing with here."

Harry with help from Ron entered the kitchen. He felt nostalgic as he looked around the familiar surroundings, as though he had just returned home from a long trip abroad. Ron was helping himself to pudding and Ginny sat next to him.

"How are you feeling? The healer said some of the poison was clotted in your knee"

She asked peering into his face as he ate Mrs.Weasley's excellent rice pudding.

"Well, I have got a bit of a headache."

This was a complete understatement, on the contrary his head felt as though it had been beaten with a bulger. Ginny stood up and ran her fingers through his hair, and began to massage gently. He closed his eyes as she did this, and felt quite sleepy.  
She helped him up the stairs and they reached the bedroom that Harry and Ron shared. The room was dimly lit and Ron's items it seemed were scattered abroad along with old Hogwarts Trunks'. It was as he laid down that she then took his hand and said,

"Harry, I was wondering, when the snake bit you…well before the snake bit you, I think you were asking me something."

His heart began to the thump fast, and then he suddenly remembered what Hermione had said, Ginny wouldn't want you to ask her alone in the dark! She's always been close to her family! So this wasn't the moment he and he quickly improvised by acting puzzled.

"Really? I was? I don't remember." He said putting on an innocent look. Ginny looked into his eyes, he looked away. He would not be able to lie to her if he held her gaze, not about this. Then she pulled something out of her pocket.

"You dropped this," She said defiantly and handed him the velvet red box, "You said 'Ginny, will you-"

"-hold this box for me, as I remember you were having me strip off my pants, I err, didn't want to ruin the box." He said taking it from her. She couldn't know what was in the box, he was sure of that, it wouldn't open for her.

"You didn't want to _ruin_ the box?" she asked, and her voice no longer warm but forbidding. She had abruptly dropped his hand. Ron entered the room, Ginny got up swiftly and left as Ron came in and Harry thought absurdly that she had not kissed him goodnight.

_That night he slept badly, he fell into a dream in which he was in a golden decorated hall, the faces of the many dead loomed and amongst them Ginny dressed in a beautiful pearl gown. He called to her but she could not hear him, instead she was walking hand in hand with another man with sandy hair. Harry ran behind them and pulled out a red velvet box, but as he kneeled before her, he could not with all his might open the box to reveal the promised ring. Ginny seemed confused and suddenly a long black snake wrapped itself around Harry, holding him back as the man wrapped his arms around Ginny kissing her passionately. The man turned to face Harry and he saw much clearly now, it was the young Tom Riddle and the snake that held Harry back was a basilisk. He had to warn her, but he couldn't move from his hold and then cold hands began to shake him hard._


	6. Chapter 6

"Oye! Wake up!" Ron was shaking Harry, who found his own hands at Ron's neck. "Bloody hell, Harry!" he said releasing him and falling back on to his own bed.

"I-I- stupid dream, really" Harry stammered. Ron nodded, and then outside the room Harry heard laughter, Ginny's laughter…. But there was someone else, a man. Harry put his glasses on and turned to Ron,

"Is someone here?" Harry asked and Ron nodded again.

"Yeah, Vince, the bloke comes over every time Ginny's home." Ron said in a matter-o-fact tone. Harry made to sit up so quickly he seemed to forget about the pain in his leg, which jutted through his body as he did so making him double over. Ron made a swift movement toward him.

"Vince?" Harry asked quickly, steadying himself on his bed. Ron looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, plays Qudditch for Ireland, he was a year or two ahead of us at Hogwarts, Gryffindor I think. I thought Ginny told you, seeing as Vince plays seeker too" He said nervously, Harry shook his head slowly and Ron quickly added,

"Well, mum likes to have him over for dinner a lot, I mean it's not like Ginny and him are, you know, seeing each other."

"I never said that." Harry said coldly.

These words hit Harry like ice filling his chest and he words echoed in his head, they were from so long ago Harry could hardly believe that he remember them in his 6th year when he first found out Bill and Fleur were getting married….

_"Well Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything." Ginny had said._

_"How's she going to manage that?" Harry asked her._

_"She keeps trying to get Tonks around for dinner; I think she's hoping that Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."_

Was this what Mrs.Weasley had planned? It couldn't possible be true, hadn't she always said that Harry was like a son. But maybe, Harry thought that was it, she thought of Harry as a son, but not good enough for Ginny, maybe she thought he had been in too much trouble and that she thought she was protecting Ginny. Even now, he had just been promoted to Head of the Auror Department; it still involved risks, whereas Qudditch was, just a stupid game that ensured fame and fortune. Ginny would be happier that way._ But she's wrong. _Harry deliberated, his thoughts were interrupted by Ron, who seemed out of place and got off his bed and headed for the door saying

"I'll go get mum, I think she said she was bringing you breakfast"

He made for the door hastily as Mrs.Weasley entered the room carrying a tray of breakfast, Ron muttered something about being called by Hermione and left.

"Harry dear, hurry up with breakfast, you still need to take the tonic and change those bandages and then if you want you can come down the stairs but I don't advise it."

She smiled at him, Harry smiled mechanically back at her as she left. He couldn't eat, and left his eggs cold in the plate. The food didn't at all tempt him, and eating it felt forced. He swallowed the goblet of potion, which tasted horrible almost as horrible as he felt. There was a knock at the door, Harry's spirit suddenly rose, and as the door opened it wasn't Ginny, but Hermione.

"Harry? Want to come down?" She asked Harry who pulled his covers to his chin.

"No, thanks Hermione, I think I'll just stay here." But Hermione was persistent in a way that only she could be and finally got him out of bed, the two of them made their way down the stairs. Teddy had run up the stairs when as Harry descended, hugging him and promising he would never run off again.

"I promise forever, and ever!"

Harry stayed in the kitchen with Hermione, who it seemed was full of her own exciting stories at the ministry, but Harry listened to her half-heartedly while they had bewitched knives to cut onions and beets for the dinner party later that night. And Hermione was knitting a new teacozy for Creature embellished with a gold C.

"And, well naturally when they found out I was Hermione Granger, you know, the muggleborn who helped Harry Potter, it was strange, and I think they were actually more nervous then I was!"

"That's great, Hermione" Harry said nodding dryly. Hermione studied him for a second,

"What's up, Harry?" she asked casually, and although Harry would have loved to say 'fine' he told her what Ron had said and then his suspicions about Mrs.Weasley and Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, you're just nervous. Really, how could you think that about Mrs.Weasley, Harry? She loves you! She would love nothing more for you and Ginny to get married. Why do think she's throwing this whole party tonight?"

"Do you mean-?" Harry cut in and Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Oh, Harry, I can't believe, really, please tell me you're not as thick as-"

But she was cut off, as the front door opened and Ginny came with a tall, muscular blonde boy behind her. He had blonde hair that was windswept and fell gracefully and arrogantly in front of his face and he had ice blue eyes, they were laughing ridiculously carrying brooms.

"Oh, hi Hermione, Harry." Ginny said coolly as soon as she caught sight of them.

"Did you two get those tents up?" Hermione asked looking unconcern.

"Yeah, we did" This was the man, who had now taken Ginny's broom from her to place it in the closet.

"But it wasn't the only we did" He laughed, as he coulted Ginny affectionately on the shoulder. Harry noticed how even Hermione was sitting up straighter as she knit.

"Oh, really?" Harry asked trying to keep this own voice as cool as this intruder. Ginny didn't look at him as he gazed up at her and her expression was unreadable.

"Yeah, Vince was just showing me something on the broom, Qudditch trick. He's really good too, he plays for Ireland. The best seeker they've seen in centuries." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Honestly, Gin, don't make me blush in front of your friends here, your just as exceptional as I am. Really, you're the best chaser I've ever seen." He said his eyes flickering down her form.

"So you play seeker?" Harry asked unable to keep his voice friendly, Harry spoke with an icy edge. No one called Ginny, Gin except him….and Ron, and occasionally Hermione. Hermione looked up from Harry to Vince.

"Harry played seeker at Hogwarts and he was the best they'd ever seen" She put in courageously.

"So I've heard" Vince made his way over to the table, Ginny seemed to disappear for a moment and Harry took his chance.

"Stay away from her" he hissed, and Vince turned his head at Harry a malicious smile crept on to his face. Hermione's knitting needles clicked faster and faster.

"Listen, Potter, I've heard enough about you from Ginny to write you a damn biography. But I also that she's losing interest. Ginny is an international Qudditch player, she's no longer interested in someone chasing dark wizards. Really can't you tell He who must not be named is gone?"

"No, not at all, except for the fact that _I _killed him" Harry answered his voice becoming deadly, his anger rising.

"Yeah, maybe you think that she's still into that, is that why you work so hard? Trying to impress her by becoming an Auror?"

He spat in a jeering manner but Harry had just pulled out his wand and directed it at Vince's chest, though he spoke no spells the end of his wand was jutting with red sparks. The killing curse danced across his mind.

"Harry!" Hermione, she stood up but Vince had not made to take out his wand instead his eyes lay bored on Harry.

"Don't you see, Herm," He said sycophantically and Hermione winced at the abbreviation of her name "he doesn't get it. You've just proven my point Potter. Taking out your wand as if we were to have a duel? Maybe you haven't taken this up to impress her, maybe you've forgotten how to fly, play Qudditch. I too was on the Gryffindor Qudditch team! A year before you even came to Hogwarts! I played seeker, when I found out I was replaced by, by, a first year!"

His face was contorted with utter rage, his blue eyes, bore into Harry's emerald green, his hair seemed to be lose its haughty look, matted all over his face.

"Well, I don't care for that anymore," He said, his aggressive manner said otherwise. "I'm the International Seeker for Ireland, not Harry Potter and I've got a beautiful girlfriend that apparently makes _him_ jealous."

Harry hadn't spoken however it was Hermione who beat him to a retort.

"Ginny's not your girlfriend! She's Harry's if you couldn't tell, and honestly you've been upset all these years because Harry's a better seeker than you? That's low!"

"I didn't hear Ginny say that about him;" Vince said savagely "I wondered that too, but we'll see who the better seeker is, right now!" Vince pulled his hand in his pocket to extract of small glinting snitch then he ran to the closet pulling out the brooms that he had stashed away earlier. Harry got up to accept the broom, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"No, Harry, you can't, you're hurt!"

Vince suddenly seized this opportunity, "So, Herm, you're afraid your friend's lost it too?"

"Her-mi-one!" she hissed.

Harry got up again, this time Hermione stood out of his way as he accepted the broom. The three of them set out side. Harry found mounting his broom a lot harder then expected, but he was now full of adrenaline that rushed through his blood. He had never had to catch the snitch to prove himself to anyone.

_**Please please please review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry finally took up an awkward mount and set off they both met in the sky and Vince released the snitch. Harry took off automatically his eyes on the glinting ball, and dived slower into the trees where the snitch disappeared. Vince was following Harry they were side by side. Vince was of a much bigger build then Harry and pushed his leg out, kicking Harry in the jaw. Blood spattered out of Harry's mouth, he was determined now more then ever. _If that's how you want to play_ he thought and he kicked his broom so to fly higher to find Vince and the snitch.

He flew higher and higher until he was above the forest that surrounded the burrow.  
Harry felt air swoosh past him he turned to see Vince has flown by him, rushing in the speed that could only mean that he had spotted the snitch. Harry turned fast and steady; the air was exhilarating, had he not been in a fury to find the snitch, Harry would have thoroughly enjoyed himself.  
Finally he spotted it, the gold glinting in the trees below and Harry made for a firm dive, Vince too had found the target,

"Hey, Potter!" He shouted, his broom coming with in inches of Harry's, and suddenly he slammed into Harry, hard. Harry's broom spun out of control, for a second Harry saw white light; he quickly steadied his broom and made a sharp turn inches away from a large oak tree.

"Did I tell you what my good luck charm was?" Vince laughed at Harry from a few feet away, Harry resisted the urge to pull out his wand and curse him into a giant slug, and instead he took and deep breathes and set off in search of the snitch.

"Well, of course I think you should know, I had a lovely snog this morning" Vince continued, and Harry paused for a moment,

"With what, your pillow?" Harry shouted and continued forward this eyes searching frantically for the snitch.

"No," Vince jeered "with your girlfriend, Ginny…" Harry froze in midair he turned around sharply.

"That's a bloody lie" Harry said through clenched teeth. Vince threw up his arms.

"You're lying" Harry's said inaudibly.

"She's more then just a pretty girl, Potter; she's got fire in her lips…" Vince's smirked watching Harry approach, he licked his lips slowly. It was the last thing Harry heard, he had lunged his fist into Vince's face, he heard a howl, his knee connected with Vince's face and he heard a crunch hoping it was that arrogant-_punch_-bloody-_punch_-nose and then Vince's knee contacted with his stomach and Harry doubled over falling fast.

He slowed as he reached the forest floor, he was breathing hard, his mind running faster, Ginny would never, she couldn't possibly, surely she knew what kind of twisted git Vince was, she wouldn't…Harry's finger's traced his own bleeding lips, Ginny's kisses were always so fiery so strong and passionate had it been a lucky guess that Vince would know that too?

And it was then above in trees that he spotted Vince pulling out his wand and then comprehension drew upon Harry. It was a lie, a lie that Vince knew would distract him…_He's going to summon it!_

A sudden rage filled Harry, making his insides twist, as he pulled himself back on to his broom. It was one thing if he had stayed away from Ginny to spare his friendship with Ron, or how he actively avoided her to keep her out of Voldemort's murderous eye, but this, this was not- he would not make an exception to be away from her for the bloody oversized seeker that had looks of his loathsome cousin, Dudley.

"Accio-!" Vince began but Harry pulled out his own wand from below the trees and shouted upward,

"Expelliarmus!"

Vince's wand flew out of his hand and Harry flew upward to catch the snitch. The feeling was beyond the expression of words as he caught the small golden ball in his hands and its wings fluttered about in his fingers, as he flew down toward Hermione, she wasn't alone. Ron, Charlie, George, Bill and Fleur were all clapping as he landed. Hermione helped him as he staggered forward toward them. She flicked her wand at his bleeding lip and it repaired so well that he could no longer feel it and then took his glasses,

"Reparo!" Hermione said, she had repaired his glasses perfectly with a grin on her face, that reminded Harry of this first year when she had fixed his glasses on the train upon their first meeting.

"Bravo!" George said reminiscing "reminds me of old times!" Bill and Charlie thumped Harry's back and shook his hand. They had all arrived early helping Mrs.Weasley with the party. Ginny ran toward Harry throwing her arms around him.

"He was without a doubt getting on my nerves!" she said hugging him, she whispered "The Irish never had good luck with their seekers, like I did."

He looked at her, "You said he was the best they'd seen"

"They haven't seen very many" she kissed him full on the mouth and he swayed violently.

Everyone rushed to help him get back inside, when from behind Harry heard Vince and turned, Vince was staring at the floor as though he couldn't figure out what just happened.

"Oye, you! The filthy cheater! You left your snitch!" George Weasley said roughly tossing the snitch to Vince, who caught it, and got another remark from George,

"He actually managed to catch that one!" George said, "I think he deserves a nice round of applause?"

Both Harry and Ginny clapped loudly and Hermione even hooted. But as Vince caught the snitch it burst open confetti hurled into the air and green goo latched itself to his face, every where it touched his skin red and white puss filled boils popped out on his skin.

"That-! You-! Ginny?" he said turning from George to Ginny, flustered at the sight of her, arms around Harry trying hard not to laugh and then he stormed off in the opposite direction and with a 'pop' he vanished. Ginny turned at her brother,

"You carry those around for fun?" She inquired arching an eyebrow.

"No, definitely not, I was saving that one for Perc, he's got an interview tomorrow you know. Oh, well."

**  
****Did Vince actually kiss Ginny??**


	8. Chapter 8

They helped Mrs.Weasley with the dinner and decorations and cleaned every nook and cranny. Harry used his wand to organize the tables and plates and glasses as it was hard for him to walk. They lit lanterns out side that created a social ambiance.

Mr.Weasley had come home around six and was welcomed and then at 7:00 guests apparated to the festive Burrow.

Luna Lovegood dressed in a turquoise robe and a necklaces made of butterbeer bottle caps (to prevent being bitten by Heally Pumps) accompanied by Neville Longbottem, Seamus and Dean who arrived with the Patil twins, Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived by car and to Teddy's great surprise Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spittnet.

After a while Katie Bell arrived, who, it seemed now a day was spending a great deal of time with George Weasley. Hagrid, Fang and to Mrs.Weasley's protest _("How are we going to hide a giant?")_ Gwap followed by Headmistress McGonagall, along with professor Flitwick and Trelawney and then by Andromeda Tonks. Harry found Denis Creavy talking to Ron's Auntie Muriel, who to Harry's surprise was still alive.

Harry sat on a seat while people filed into to congratulate him and Ron. He was in high spirits to see all of them though he couldn't help to suppress the nerves that kept acting up in his stomach.

He sat there alone for a while when he saw Teddy running up behind him,

"Harry!" He said urgently, "I need your invisibility cloak, now!" but before Harry could ask why he saw Bill and Fluer's daughter, Victiore a spirited five year old who was carrying an old, overgrown Crookshanks in her arms,

"Teddy! You have to be the daddy and I'm the mummy and Crookshanks is going to be our baby!" She said angrily stomping her foot on the ground as Teddy ran. Harry laughed out loud.

Dinner began at eight and carried well into the night as did the laughter and mirth.  
It was late at night when they had all finished feasting, Mrs.Weasley was about to take out dessert when Harry stood up, he cleared his throat loudly. It was not the sound of him clearing his throat that quieted everyone but the fact that he stood up, when they all refused to do so, after being so well fed. The tables filled with laughter quickly died down and now all their attention was upon Harry he closed his eyes for a moment, he was so happy he felt he could create a patrounous without even using his wand.

"When I first found out I was a wizard, I thought it was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

Several people nodded in agreement, "I didn't realize that that was nothing close to the real best thing that happened on the train that day."

He beamed down at Ron and Hermione, who smiles encouraged him to go on.

"I met my best friends, Hermione and Ron. For the first time in my life I felt I belonged to something of a family. The year after, Ron and his brother's saved me from my Aunt and Uncle by driving a flying Ford Angelina to my bedroom window"

"'Ear! 'Ear!" called George and there were quite a few laughs. Several people gave Ron the thumbs up.

"It was when I first set foot in the Burrow, that year and in the years to come I found something much better then the treasures of Gringotts. I found the love of a mum and dad"

He nodded toward Mrs., and Mr.Weasley who seemed to be swelling with pride. A tear trickling down Mrs.Weasley's face and she wipped it clumsily with her apron  
"I never knew that in this house, though, I would find the love of my life."

He turned to Ginny who was sitting across from him their eyes locked, and for a second Harry lost his breath, there was no one but her. She seemed to be in shock as though unsure of what he was saying, her mouth slightly opened….she knew what he was doing.

He pushed his chair back and stepped up, to walk around the long table to her. As he got up, his right foot jammed under Hermione's chair, for a second he thought he was about to fall face first into the grassy floor, but two pairs of hands enclosed around him, steadying him. Ron on his left and Hermione on his right and they held him at the elbows as the three of them made their way around the table to Ginny.

Ginny had turned in her chair to face him and the crowd around her watched delightfully. Her eyes were filled with tears and laughter all the same and Harry tired to rush toward her, but Ron and Hermione held him, so not to allow him to fall over again. Ron and Hermione let his go of his elbows and he kneeled on one knee before her, though it pained him to do so, his hand fumbled in this pocket, and enclosed around the red velvet box. His hands were shaking slightly at as he pulled it out and held it in front of her. She gasped, the box opened by itself, inside a diamond on a gold band, the diamonds circled the band, and encrusted in the center of the band was "G.M.W". Glistened with sparkles the box began to play a sweet melody. Ginny let out a scream, tears running down her face.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"YES!" She shouted, punching her fist in the air, "YES! YES!" she lunged into his arms, as the cheer was deafening.

She spoke softly into his ear,

"Took you long enough"

"I wanted it to be perfect"

He said quietly, she tilled her head, he ran his hands down her back, her hands running through his hair and she kissed him and he kissed her back.

"This is perfect" she murmured into his lips.

They ran to congratulate him; Ron hugged him then shook his hand "We're finally related!"

Hermione threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek, "That was so sweet of you to mention us, Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

And the well wishes went on through out the night into early dawn. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were beside themselves with joy and finally the party died down and guests began to leave, all of them looking forward to the wedding. Harry stood with Ron, George, Charlie and Bill, glancing every so often toward Ginny's direction where she sat chatting with Hermione, Fleur and Katie.

"Where do plan on having the wedding, Harry?" Bill asked George gave a fleeting glance in the direction of Mrs.Weasley who was rocking a sleepy Victore in her arms.

"What ever you do mate, don't have it here, Mum's going to kill herself trying to set this wedding up."

Ron nodded in agreement but Harry had already decided this "I was thinking Hogwarts" He said, momentary looking again toward Ginny who was now laughing blissfully while clapping hands with Katie.

"Hey, that's an idea! Think about how useful the room of requirement would be then!" Ron said cheerfully taking a swig of his Firewhiskey .

The Hogwarts grounds would be perfect and Harry looked forward to walking back to Hagrid's Hut and to talk to Dumbledore's portrait again would be nice, but there was also something else he planned to do. He took a sip of Firewhiskey and let the bubbling sensation fill him up, his heart thumping in chest contently.

**So what did you think? :) I have a request for you lovely readers:****  
****1. REVIEW!! Please tell your favorite part I love your amazing amazing reviews!!******

**ALSO thanks to my very dedicated readers who have been reviewing chpter after chapter! You guys are so sweet and amazing! and Gosh now I'M getting all emotional!! :')****  
****Thanks soo soo much for reading! ****  
****Luv AK**


End file.
